


WitchStorm 01 - Awakenings

by StormSen



Series: WitchStorm [2]
Category: Witch Weapon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSen/pseuds/StormSen
Summary: This is the first story of the WitchStorm rewrite of the Witch Weapon visual novel. Corresponds to "New Strange Life" (Story 2) of the WW VN.
Series: WitchStorm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736539
Kudos: 10





	1. Substance H

  * **Screen: Abstract City/Magic/Data**
  * Record (offscreen) [Offscreen narrator] 
    * This is a booming era in which technology and supernatural power progress hand in hand.
  * **Screen: Fractal Eye**
  * Record (offscreen) 
    * Magic, the supernatural, miracles, aka "Substance H" or "Divine Touch"...
    * Why these things disappeared, and why they have now reappeared is not known.
    * It is still a world of technology, but of technology mixed with the supernatural.
    * And new Substance H technology has been turned to uses both mundane and profane...
  * **Screen: Substance H War**
    * It was the profane, the violent uses, that broke the balance of power.
    * The Seven Years war shattered the old nations, and brought the world to the brink of destruction.
  * **Screen: Academy Cities Conference**
    * Banner: "The United Parliaments of the Academy Cities R..."
  * Record (offscreen) 
    * In order to end the war, and prevent a catastrophe that would end the world, a new pact was formed.
    * In the war, six city-states had risen to power, each a center of research into Substance H.
    * And consequently, each now backed by its own Substance H based weapons of destruction.
    * Faced with an unwinnable stand off, these cities formed the World Congress of Academy Cities.
  * **Screen: Planned Island Cityscape**
  * Record (offscreen) 
    * Each of the six city states became an "Academy City" and committed to restrict themselves to peaceful uses of Substance H
    * Now the Academy Cities continue their research, both public and secret.
    * One of those veins of research is into individuals who are imbued with, or who resonate with, Substance H.
  * **Screen: Celaeno holding book, open mystical book**
  * Record (offscreen) 
    * Gods, monsters, warlocks, witches... Do they exist? Can the be created?
    * There _are_ those who have greater affinity with Substance H, almost all of them women.
    * But their powers are not much stronger than a well equipped infantryman...
    * At least not as recorded in any published research.
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
    * Fairly close to the original, but rewritten substantially to set the stage a bit more clearly.
    * In the original story, this is followed by a tutorial with a male "Ren". 
      * However, in WitchStorm... that event does not happen.




	2. Kidnap?

  * **Screen: Research Center, Door Access System**
  * **Music: Jazz**
  * System Voice 
    * Login Successful!
    * ID: PID **[Player ID in game]**
    * Name: PRen
    * Age: 15
    * Gender: Male
    * Welcome to the Steele Monte Collection and Research Center in the Fifth Academy City, the largest Substance H collection and research center in New Opulentia
    * Substance H, a.k.a. the Divine Touch, is a general term for items and tools that activate supernatural phenomena under certain conditions.
    * On this Open Day, the Collection and Research Center is open to the public and other Academy Cities.
    * As an important public awareness initiative, we will present some Divine Touches and research results...
  * (PRen) (neutral) 
    * Whew! Got here in time for the lecture!
  * (PRen) (disappointed/weary) 
    * Though I might be a little bit late...
    * The "Continue" button in the game is very addictive!
  * (PRen) (neutral) 
    * Well... I just need a stamp on the lecture paper to get school credit.
    * ...
    * Why are all elevators in the lobby out of service?
    * Luckily this freight elevator is still running.
  * (PRen) (puzzled) 
    * And... why is there no one on this floor?
  * (PRen) (worried) 
    * Damn! Did I get the lecture time wrong?
  * [PRen] 
    * I walk along the corridor on the second floor and look around.
    * Generally, there are not many visitors here, but it shouldn't be this empty...
  * **Screen: Black**
  * **Music: Danger**
  * [PRen] 
    * Suddenly, an arm slides around my neck, a hand goes over my mouth, and I'm pulled backwards.
    * I reflexively start to fight back, but immediately stop...
    * An elegant female hand? Nail polish? And that perfume? A woman?
    * I let myself be dragged backward around the corner from the staircase.
    * The woman? stops, and my head falls back onto something soft but firm.
    * ... This is not that bad.
  * **Screen: Mariru Clutching PRen**
  * [PRen] 
    * She relaxes her grip slightly. I turn and see that she's pulled us back against the wall.
    * She's looking around the corner at stairway that she just dragged me away from.
    * But right in front of me... Oh man...
    * I'm buried right between her boobs.
    * And they're not small either!
    * And that fragrance?
    * Heaven!
    * The left arm releases me from around my neck, but I hardly notice...
    * Until she raps me sharply on top of the head!
    * (OWWWW!)
  * Woman in Lab Coat (offscreen) [offscreen here because the screen already shows both her and PRen] 
    * Nice reflexes kid. But keep quiet.
  * [PRen] 
    * She whispers the command with a smile, but also a voice of authority.
    * I nod slightly, but she still has her hand over my mouth.
    * I breathe quietly, and gain some trust; she releases me and pushes me to the side and behind her against the wall.
    * Now my eyes turn to her chest... I see a name tag: Mariru Von Braun, Lead Investigator.
    * I recognize her now. She's the one who is supposed to give the lecture.
    * Loud and hasty footsteps sound down the corridor.
  * Male Voice A 
    * Sir, no one's here.
    * But there is an unsecured freight elevator. Shutting it down.
  * [PRen] 
    * Armored and armed. A soldier. Swat team? Ours? Foreign?
    * But this woman is the lecturer, and she's hiding from him, so...
    * ..He's the intruder.
  * Mariru (stern) 
    * This place has been captured. Be quiet if you value your life.
  * [PRen] 
    * I nod in understanding, and she gives me a brief, small smile.
    * My heart beats faster, and the smile turns into a knowing smirk.
    * (Damn! Take me, I'm yours!)
  * **Screen: Research Center, Circular Stairway**
  * [PRen] 
    * She reaches under her skirt and pulls out a small... Laser pointer?
    * She points it at the soldier, and there's a brief small zap.
    * The soldier stiffens, then slumps and falls down.
  * (PRen) (shock eyes closed) 
    * Man this really is straight out of spy movie!
    * But... \\\ Aren't I too young to play the protagonist?
  * Mariru (commanding) 
    * Kid, quit gawking and get over here.
  * [PRen] 
    * Mariru is already kneeling by the soldier, deftly searching his body.
  * PRen (worried) 
    * Is he...?!
  * Mariru (serious) 
    * Alive, but out of it for five or six hours at least.
    * Can't get anything out of them once they're dead.
    * Grab his other arm, we'll drop him in that closet back there.
  * Mariru (smirking) 
    * Don't worry about being gentle.
  * [PRen] 
    * The soldier is heavy and well built, but together we drag him back to the closet.
    * Mariru unlocks it; we push him inside; she relocks it.
  * Mariru (neutral) 
    * Whew. All clear, for the moment.
    * But keep an eye out kid.
  * PRen (serious) 
    * Yes, ma'am.
  * [PRen] 
    * We're back around the corner near the stairs.
    * I keep an eye on the hall and stairway.
    * And with the other eye...
  * **Image: Lower half of Mariru Standing in front of stairs: Short black leather skirt, black tights, high heels.**
  * [PRen] 
    * She unloads the gun and checks the bullets.
    * Beautiful, built like a model. Agile and energetic even in her white shirt and slim-fit skirt.
    * And those legs... How did she manage to help move that guy while wearing those heels??
    * Mesmerizing...
  * **Screen: Research Center, Circular Stairway**
  * Mariru (laughing) 
    * Going to take a picture, kid?
  * PRen (shadow smile) 
    * I would, but then you'd have to kill me, right?
    * (Did I just say that?)
    * (This situation is so crazy, that all the filters are off!)
  * Mariru (evil smirk) 
    * Heh. I might have some work for you in the future kid.
    * Grunt work of course. Or maybe something...
    * ...more personal.
  * PRen (shadow smile) 
    * (Eeep!)
    * (What's that insect where the female eats the male after sex?)
    * (Cause I'm getting a feeling...)
  * PRen (neutral) 
    * Who... who are you?
  * Woman in Lab Coat (neutral) 
    * Well.. Just call me Mariru.
    * I was supposed to give a boring lecture today.
  * [PRen] 
    * Science lecturer, eh? But...
    * She unloads the gun and checks the bullets as she speaks.
  * Mariru (smile) 
    * But these gangsters hijacked the Conference Hall just now.
    * So the lecture was cancelled, thank goodness.
  * PRen (neutral) 
    * I came here to hear your lecture for school credit.
  * Mariru (amused) 
    * I don't know if it's bad luck or stupidity... finding the only elevator upstairs in lockdown mode!
    * But for me, I'm sure you would've ended up in the Conference Hall.
  * [PRen] 
    * Beautiful, but... reach for her, and you'll get jibed.
    * And yet, even knowing that...
    * I shake my head.
    * Lockdown mode...?
    * I check my phone... No signal.
  * PRen 
    * Anything I can do, ma'am?
  * Mariru (neutral) 
    * Hmmphh... No.
    * Stay here and wait for rescue by the Defense Ministry.
    * I have to go and check the Conference Hall.
    * If anyone comes, you know how to hide.
  * PRen (serious) 
    * Yes, ma'am.
  * [PRen] 
    * I watch her, as she peeks around the corner and then confidently strides off.
  * PRen (smiling) 
    * I'm still smelling her perfume, and remembering her smirk.
    * Wow, what a woman!
    * Maybe I could convince her to, you know, just take a nibble afterwards?
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
    * Changes from Original: Substantial, although actions/events are much the same as original.




	3. Failed Gamble

  * **Screen: Research Center, Circular Stairway**
  * Balaclava A 
    * Data link says he's fine. So, where is that asshole?
  * Balaclava B 
    * If he's on a cigarette break...
  * Balaclava A 
    * I'll check this way. You check that hallway. Stay vigilant!
  * Balaclava B 
    * Got it.
  * (PRen) (worried) 
    * Crap! They're searching this floor. Better get away...
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * I think I can sneak down that stairway once this guy goes past...
    * Would be nice to have a weapon though. Just in case...
  * [PRen] 
    * On the wall of the hallway hangs a baseball bat. \\\ Under it is a plate saying "Lebona's Light of Freedom"...
  * (PRen) (smirk) 
    * That will do.
    * I'll borrow it... Just for a while...
  * [Ren] 
    * The soldier has moved past and entered a side room.
  * (PRen) (gritting teeth) 
    * Now... Go... Carefully...
  * [Ren] 
    * Nerve-racking...
    * Not too fast, or the noise will give me away.
    * Not too slow, or...
  * Balaclava A 
    * Who the hell are you?
  * Ren (Oh shit!) 
    * Shit!
  * [Ren] 
    * He's come out the room he was in and is running towards me with a truncheon.
    * He swings, but I block it with the bat. [Screen flash black.]
    * Again... And Again. [Screen flashing black.]
    * This time he bears down on the bat with massive strength, overwhelming me, pushing the bat back against my chest...
  * Balaclava A 
    * Ha ha! Nice try kid!
  * [Ren] 
    * I'm gritting my teeth, enduring it, when suddenly... He kicks me hard - right in the stomach! [Screen flash red.]
    * The air explodes out of me, and I fall backward down the circular stairwell, desperately protecting my head with my arms and hands as I tumble down.
  * Balaclava B 
    * Ha ha. Kid sure didn't see that coming!
  * Balaclava A 
    * Damn! Little skunk! I'm going to finish him!
  * **Screen: Black**
  * PRen (banged up) 
    * Dark down here. Feel weak, like I'm about to pass out...
    * I stumble forward some more, crash into some exhibit...
  * **Screen: Research Center, Circular Stairway**
  * Balaclava B 
    * Hang on... Boss just sent a message. The anti-theft system is down.
    * Don't waste time on the kid. Fall in at the Conference Hall.
    * Place is on lockdown anyway. He's not going anywhere.
  * Balaclava A 
    * Right.
    * Guess you got lucky kid...
    * If you're still alive that is...
  * **Screen: Black**
  * [Ren] 
    * Darkness...



* * *

  * **Screen: Black**
  * [Narrator] 
    * Meanwhile, at the Conference Hall
  * **Screen: Conference Hall, Mariru PoV**
    * Out of focus shot of attack squad on stage, standing around the displayed Ross Goblet.
    * Mariru at left edge of screen.
  * (Mariru) (offscreen) 
    * It looks like these guys snuck in with optic disguises...
    * They knew the anti-optic detectors in the Research Center were partially shut down for maintenance. Looks like we have a mole.
    * But I can't figure out who they are... For now, I can only wait.
  * **Screen: Conference Hall**
    * View from farther in than Mariru. Looking at center stage from auditorium seats.
  * Balaclava Boss 
    * Aha! Excellent!
    * Finally back in our hands...
  * **Screen: Conference Hall, Mariru PoV**
  * (Mariru) 
    * The Ross Goblet!?
  * **Screen: Ross Goblet**
  * [Mariru] 
    * The Ross Goblet is a Substance H discovered by an expedition to the Ross Islands that suddenly emerged in the center of the Pacific Ocean.
    * The Goblet is embedded with four gemstones, and inside is a red liquid that cannot be poured or touched. The liquid seems to be an illusion, rather than a real, physical substance.
    * The scientists at the Research Center tried every possible experiment, but couldn't figure out what the liquid is.
    * In time the risk rating of the Goblet was lowered to "Safe".
    * Now it's available for public research...
  * (Mariru) (offscreen) 
    * Ha! Wouldn't be surprised if its only value is the gems embedded in it!
    * But... the gems and the Goblet body are actually uniform at the molecular level. So, it's impossible to...
  * **Screen: Conference Hall**
  * Balaclava Boss 
    * Time to split this filthy thing into pieces!
  * **Screen: Ross Goblet**
  * (Mariru) 
    * Split? That's not possible...
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
    * Changes from WW Original: Tweaks to the first part (PRen & Soldiers)
    * And better English in second part.




	4. The End of the World

  * **Animation: Goblet, Balaclava Boss, Black Screen**
  * (Mariru) (offscreen) 
    * Is that thing... The fourth nail that got stolen from the Hovering Palace Museum not long ago?
  * Sound: Clink!
  * (Mariru) (offscreen) 
    * Damn it!
  * **Animation** : Boss has split off red gem and is holding it over the Goblet
  * (Mariru) (offscreen) 
    * Using the fourth nail?
    * Was the Goblet really...?
  * **Animation** : Red liquid in goblet pulsating
  * (Mariru) (offscreen) 
    * Huh? The liquid in the goblet...
  * **Animation** : Liquid draining from cup, to red flash..
  * (Mariru) (offscreen) 
    * You idiot!
  * **Animation** : Nighttime city grid as seen from satellite; Red flash occurs in center and then explodes outward turning grid red; Static...



* * *

  * **Screen: Dark Enclosure**
    * Dark enclosure/room about 10' across walls are upright slates with strange inscriptions.
    * Dark reddish grey, hard to make anything out.
  * [Ren] 
    * ...
    * Ouch.
  * (PRen) (ouch!) [one eye closed, scratched up] 
    * Uh, what just happened to me?
    * Ah, I was attacked... Fell down the stairs, and ended up here...
    * I'm surrounded by slates with weird paintings and inscriptions.
    * The plate of the exhibit says "Miskatonic..."
    * Can't read the rest.
    * It's quiet... \\\ That soldier didn't come after me?
    * And I don't hear anyone moving around...
    * I'll check around...
  * **Screen: Black**
  * [PRen] 
    * I go to cautiously look out of the enclosure, but...
    * Everything... Everywhere...
  * **Animation** : PRen standing in middle of wrecked, flaming city with Goblet glowing/floating overhead
  * PRen 
    * Right in front of me, the world has gone to hell...
    * Everything is destroyed.
    * Just rubble and flame as far as I can see.
    * The air reeks of sulfur. \\\ Smells salty too.
    * Something's floating in the air, radiating blinding light.
    * I can't tell what it's shaped like...
  * **Animation** : Shocked PRen with ruined city burning behind him
  * PRen 
    * I'm dreaming, right?
    * Just... what's is going on?
    * [Sound: Heartbeat]
  * **Screen: Salt Statues: Three mercenaries standing guard over two civilians**
  * PRen (offscreen) 
    * This is shock. I remember it from that day...
    * This can't be real...
    * I mean... If there was this much destruction, then I should be dead as well, right?
    * This can't be real...
  * [PRen] 
    * In a sea of fire, people are standing still like sculptures.
    * Their postures are lively and expressions vivid...
    * But they're ghostly pale.
    * I try to touch the frozen face of a woman, but her neck just breaks without a sound. Her head falls on the ground and crushes into parts.
    * Is it... I taste my fingers where they touched the statue...
    * It's salt?
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
  * Changes from Original: Mild




	5. It's Gone!

  * **Animation** : PRen in Ruins, PRen (Shell shocked)
  * PRen (shocked) 
    * If, you know, if... God really exists... Then I wish... \\\ I wish all this were just a dream.
  * Grail [Presumably] 
    * **Become My Vessel, Then!**
  * **Animation** : Alarm clock sound; PRen male face > female face; Morning cityscape; bedroom ceiling
  * [PRen] 
    * ... What was that? ... A dream?
    * I open my eyes to meet the familiar sight of my bedroom ceiling.
    * Normally I'd have just gone back to sleep...
    * But that nightmare was way too real. \\\ My heart is still hammering madly in my chest...
  * **Screen** : **Black**
  * [PRen] 
    * Huh? \\\ Why does my body feel so... soft?
    * Did I sprout more flab out of nowhere while I was asleep?
  * **Screen** : Female PRen at edge of bed, disheveled, hands going to newly sprouted breasts.
  * [PRen] 
    * Hey, what's this... Is this... is this really... Hmm...
    * Am I still dreaming? \\\ Ha, what a weird dream...
  * **Screen/Animations:** Closer shot, PRen enjoying copping a feel.
  * [PRen] 
    * Hmm, feels pretty good! \\\ Ha ha... (squeezing)
    * I do have dreams like this from time to time.
    * It... still feels weird though... (squeezing)
  * **Screen: Black**
  * PRen 
    * Wait! Please don't tell me...
    * No, no, no, NO! \\\ Shit! Shit! SHIT!
    * ... \\\ ...
    * So... those things I've been squeezing... \\\ Were they...
  * **Animation:** PRen at edge of bed, zoom out
  * PRen 
    * I... \\\ I've turned into a girl!
  * **Screen: PRen's Bedroom**
    * Female PRen in oversized, ill-fitting, male clothing
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * I checked again and again in the washroom...
    * Pinched myself really hard. And...
  * (PRen) (upset) 
    * ... It's not a dream.
    * All I could do is look in the mirror and...
  * (PRen) (blushing, sideglance) 
    * See a really good looking, totally naked girl.
    * And she was blushing so cutely. And I started getting excited...
    * And her... my nipples just did... that...
    * And I just wanted to...
  * (PRen) (shocked) 
    * But I didn't have the... TOOLS to do anything about it!
  * (PRen) (blushing, sideglance) 
    * Except... \\\ Maybe... \\\ I mean, do have...
  * (PRen) (freaked) 
    * No. No. No! Not going there!
    * ...
  * (PRen) (upset) 
    * ...
    * ...
    * I can't handle it. \\\ I feel like my brain is just going to shut down. \\\ ... Or explode. ... \\\ Or shut down AND explode.
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * Somehow, I managed to get dressed.
    * Damn it... This is my favorite T-shirt.
    * It fit me just fine yesterday. Now it's oversized.
    * My whole body is smaller.
    * And my shoes are loose.
    * And I think I lost three inches.
    * Shit.
  * (PRen) (blush sideglance) 
    * Well, it's not like a I got smaller _everywhere_.
    * At least the jacket covers them a little...
    * But... The little girl in the mirror... wearing an oversized T-shirt.
    * Looks like she's dressed in her boyfriend's clothes...
    * That's how it goes in movies, right?
    * ... What am I blushing for...
    * I've got to take my mind off this! Get out of here, before I...
    * ...
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * I've checked my room carefully. Everything is the same as it was, except for the extra metal baseball bat at the bedside.
  * (PRen) (puzzled) 
    * I dreamed of an attack in the Collection and Research Center last night.
    * I used this bat in the battle...
  * (PRen) (frown) 
    * If it can be called a battle...
    * And then, the whole city... was in ruins...
  * (PRen) (puzzled) 
    * Right, check the cellphone!
    * If there was a battle yesterday, it should have made the headlines!
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * No news about any terrorists attack...
    * Great, it really was a dream...
  * PRen (puzzled) 
    * Wait, what's this...
  * **Image: Cell phone app showing Ross Goblet news story**
    * Ross Goblet Vanished under Close Surveillance.
    * The Ross Goblet disappeared last night under the watchful eyes of a dozen surveillance devices.
    * Strictly managed and monitored... impossible to steal...
  * (PRen) (frown) 
    * That thing in the air... Didn't it look like this?
    * It spoke to me, and then...
    * ... Nothing ...
    * ... What did it say? ...
    * ...
    * I can't remember. \\\ Not what it said. \\\ Not anything after that.
    * But... I feel like... I'm forgetting something. \\\ Something important.
    * Was it all a dream? But then... \\\ THIS isn't a dream. \\\ Or is it?
  * (PRen) (angry) 
    * Hell with it! Feels all TOO real to me!
    * The "dream" last night, my body, that Cup. \\\ Maybe I'll find answers at the Center.
    * OK! Let's go!
  * **Screen: Lobby of PRen's Apt Building**
    * Floor to ceiling glass windows looking out on city streets.
  * (PRen) (shadow blush) 
    * Why is everyone looking at me?
    * It's freaking me out!
  * (PRen) (blush sideglance) 
    * Oh right... \\\ I look suspicious in these obviously oversized male clothes...
    * And I'm carrying a metal bat in a bag on my back...
  * (PRen) (worried) 
    * ...Did I hear a girl's voice calling out when I picked it up?
  * (PRen) (annoyed) 
    * Whatever! It will be fine! I'm just a tomboy going out for baseball practice!
  * (PRen) (shadow blush) 
    * ... In clearly the wrong size clothes.
  * **Screen: Research Center Exterior**
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * Okay, here I am...
    * Uhh... There's a _lot_ of guards here! Yesterday, there wasn't even one!
    * Guess that makes sense... A major artifact just disappeared...
  * Guard (serious) [aka Enzo] 
    * ... Wait, girl!
  * PRen 
    * ...
  * Guard (serious) 
    * Little girl over there, stop!
  * [PRen] 
    * A guard with buzz-cut shouts behind me. Pretty beefy guy. Got to be a lifter.
    * Plus a dazzling smile... Ordinarily I would scoff at such a guy. But right now, he looks kind of...
    * Hot. Like Really hot.
  * PRen (shadow blush) 
    * What!?
    * (Hot???? Nope, nope, Nope!) \\\ (I did NOT just think that!)
  * Guard (charming smile) 
    * Yeah, you girl.
  * PRen (blush, sideglance) 
    * Umm... Yes?
    * (Crap, was that my voice? I sound just like a... ) \\\ (... girl. Of course.)
  * Guard (charming smile) 
    * The Center is closed today. Something important went missing last night.
  * PRen (shadow sideglance) 
    * (Something important went missing last night? ... Dude... You have NO IDEA!!!)
  * Guard (serious) 
    * And there's some other disturbances in the city.
    * Go home and come back some other time, girl.
  * Guard (frowning) 
    * And...
  * PRen (worried) 
    * What! Anything else...?
  * Guard (charming smile) 
    * Girl, you'd better stop loitering with a baseball bat in your hand! And...
    * Maybe find some better fitting clothes?
  * [PRen] 
    * The security guard gives me a thumbs up and again, that charming smile.
    * Sheesh. Guys like this... Wrap girls around their little fingers.
    * ... Their surprisingly brawny and sexy little fingers...
    * Nope, nope, nope! Did NOT just think that!!!
  * PRen (shadow blush) 
    * O... ok, goodbye!
  * (PRen) (blushing, sideglance) 
    * (... Being called a girl! Ugh....)
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * But... This is the place where it happened...
  * **Animation: PRen in Ruins, PRen (Shellshocked)**
    * **Grail(?): Become My Vessel, Then!**
    * And the light is flowing at me...
    * Blazing... Pouring into me like...
    * ...like molten glass into a mold...
    * ...
  * PRen (shocked realization) 
    * Am I even still ME anymore?
  * Male Voice 
    * Hey!
  * **Screen: Research Center Exterior**
  * Guard (charming smile) 
    * Hey! Little girl! You okay?
    * Don't worry, you can get school credit in a few days!
  * PRen (shadow smile) 
    * Yes... Yes! I'm fine!
    * Thank you! (HOTTIE!)
  * PRen (blush sideglance) 
    * (Nope! Nope!)
    * (Definitely NOT myself!)
  * [PRen] 
    * Perhaps there are clues here...
    * But I suspect the answers are more in... \\\ ... Me.
    * I smile back at the guard, and flee.
    * (Well... shamble quickly.)
  * **Screen: Pedestrian Shopping Street, trees, shops on right light car traffic on left**
  * [PRen] 
    * At least, everything's not in ruins...
    * Just life as usual. People walking, shopping.
  * Girl A (offscreen) 
    * What _is_ she wearing?
  * Girl B (offscreen) 
    * Fail boyfriend fashion?
  * (PRen) (shadow smile) 
    * Yep. Just normal life!
    * Maybe I should buy some clothes...
  * [PRen] 
    * I hear an eruption of... static? And...
    * ... a girl's scream. \\\ ... Or yell?
  * (PRen) (fractal eyes) [fractal eyes = eyeballs are different, like image at beginning of Part 1] 
    * The air suddenly feels, humid, electric...
    * A wall of air hangs in the middle of the walkway...
    * It's like a... curtain... or a force field.
    * Expanding out from the shops on the right and wavering across the street.
  * [PRen] 
    * So I do the completely reasonable thing... \\\ And reach out and touch it. \\\ But there's nothing to touch.
    * So I do what is definitely the most rational, safe thing to do... \\\ And step through it...
  * **Transition Black Fade in/out**
  * **Screen: Distorted Pedestrian Street [Empty - Black Clouds & Mist]**
  * (PRen) (serious, normal eyes) 
    * Okay, not safe. But seriously, who _wouldn't_ step through a weird force field to another world??
    * ... Well, not another world...
    * Pretty much the same world.
    * Except everyone has vanished.
    * And everything is shadowed with weird, fluctuating dark colors.
    * And there's still that weird feel to the air.
    * Other than that, it's pretty normal.
  * (PRen) (worried) 
    * Except for those bosozoku girls over there...
    * ...dancing around crazily, making weird noises and...
    * ... heading in my direction!
  * Funny Face (threatening) [Female Bosozoku] 
    * Chirp! \\\ Veta hrich...!
    * ... Mors...!
  * (PRen) (shadow worried) 
    * Shit!
    * And that force field that should be behind me...
    * Is gone. \\\ ... Of course.
  * Girl's Voice (offscreen) 
    * Run!
  * (PRen) (puzzled) 
    * Who was that? \\\ Never mind, already on it!!
  * **Screen: Distorted Alley [Dead end, clutter all around]**
  * (PRen) (worried) 
    * Whew... Three alleys and one foul dumpster later... Ditched them!
    * Surprised that I managed in these clothes and shoes...!
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * That girl's voice though... \\\ Where did it come from?
    * Was that the same voice I heard when I picked up the bat?
  * (PRen) (shadow worried) 
    * Great, am I being haunted too?
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * She did sound concerned...
    * Seemed like her voice came from behind...
    * ... Where the bat is.
  * **Image: PRen holding Bat**
    * Well, maybe it will be more useful than it was last night.
    * At the least, it's _something_ , until I find that force field again.
    * ... IF I find that force field again.
    * That girl's voice though...
  * (PRen) (serious fractal eyes) 
    * ... There's that feeling again...
    * But different this time.
    * Like a melancholy tune. A barren mountainside...
    * A window to a far-away place...
  * **Screen: A door sized window/portal in the alley.**
    * Annie sitting on the ground in another place, distraught, looking down unable to see PRen.
  * Blue-Hair Girl **[Annie]**
    * That girl. Carrying my bat...
    * Gone now...
    * Did she escape??
    * Was it just a dream?
    * Just another phantom?
  * (PRen) (grim) 
    * I've seen that look before - during the War...
    * I can't stand that look...
  * [PRen] 
    * I hold the bat with my left hand, and reach through the portal with my right...
  * PRen (smiling) 
    * Hey, umm... You want to come over here?
  * Blue-Hair Girl (shocked, hopeful) 
    * Wh... What?
  * PRen (smiling) 
    * There's umm... sky over here.
  * Blue-Hair Girl (shocked, hopeful) 
    * You. You're real?
  * PRen (sideglance) 
    * Though it is a little weirdly colored.
  * Blue-Hair Girl (smiling, hopeful) 
    * Sky huh? Yeah that's an upgrade! \\\ Hah! I'll take it!
  * **Screen: Annie taking PRen's hand.**
  * [PRen] 
    * She takes my hand, and I pull her towards me...
    * But... something resists... It clings to her like... quicksand.
    * ...
    * Damn it! Let go!
  * PRen (pissed) 
    * GIVE HER TO ME!
  * **Transition: Screen flashes Red**
  * **Screen: PRen and Annie standing in Alley**
    * Grasping each other's wrist; PRen surprised; Annie, shocked/thrilled; Portal gone
  * **Screen: Distorted Alley**
  * PRen (shadow freaked) 
    * So...
    * I just pulled you out of another dimension and into this one...
    * ...Wherever "this one" is.
  * Blue-Hair Girl (amused surprise) 
    * ...
  * PRen (freaked) 
    * WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??
  * Blue-Hair Girl (happy, confident) 
    * Well, you just saved me. And...
    * I love you!
  * PRen (stunned) 
    * What?
  * Blue-Hair Girl (laughing) 
    * But...
    * "GIVE HER TO ME??"
  * PRen (cry embarrassed) 
    * Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!
  * Blue-Hair Girl (amused, eyes closed) 
    * No worries, but...
    * I'm afraid, going to have to take this...
  * PRen (puzzled) 
    * Huh?
  * [PRen] 
    * And she takes the bat right out of my hand. And...
    * ...Starts to swing it right at me!
  * PRen (shocked) 
    * Hey, hey! HEY!
  * Blue-Hair Girl (smiling) 
    * DUCK!
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
  * Changes from WW Original 
    * Moderate changes up through Ren visiting center.
    * From that point on... Almost entirely new
    * Ren's Height: Original game said 1" difference, but I'm saying 3". So male Ren was 5'6".




	6. First Encounters

  * **Screen: Distorted Alley Fight**
    * Same as before, but with pictures of Annie and various witches overlaid
  * Bosozoku 
    * Yaaahh... Eis Ver...
    * Grrr... Kein Vorst!
  * Blue-Hair Girl 
    * Yeah, yeah, whatever!
    * Batter up!
  * (PRen) (freaked, cowering) 
    * Shit! This is hard core!
    * It's like a VR zombie game.
  * (PRen) (worried) 
    * That Blue-Hair is beating the hell out of those crazed girls...
    * Best thing to do in a fight like this, is run...
  * Red-Hair Witch 
    * Stone! Sky! Aiieee!!
    * BLOOD! DEATH!
  * Blue-Hair Girl 
    * And one, and two, and...
    * [BLAM!]
  * (PRen) (serious) 
    * But those crazy girls were after me.
  * (PRen) (embarrassed) 
    * And Blue-Hair is handling my fight.
  * (PRen) (grim fractal eyes) 
    * I hate cowering off to the side.
    * If I had a weapon, I'd hop in...
  * [PRen] 
    * [I hardly notice the small "Pop!" sound behind me.]
    * Some little kid is tugging my jacket...
    * And sticking something in my face.
  * **Image: Annie's Soul Extractor Weapon**
  * [PRen] 
    * I think that's a weapon...
  * PRen (shadow eyes closed) 
    * Or maybe a megaphone.
    * Or maybe a milk jug with a weapon handle ...
    * ... and an air intake.
  * PRen 
    * Okay, fine I'll take it...
  * Mr Hat [Annie's Plush Bear Mascot] 
    * #$#
  * PRen (shadow freaked) 
    * Who... WHAT the heck are you?
  * PRen (freaked sideglance) 
    * (Looks like a demonic teddy bear!)
  * Mr Hat (Peeved) 
    * ###!
  * PRen (freaked smile) 
    * "Mr. Hat!" Oh, I see...
    * Nice to meet you!
  * PRen (freaked sideglance) 
    * (How am I even understanding what this thing is saying?)
  * Mr Hat (Peeved) 
    * ###!
  * PRen (freaked smile) 
    * Yes, yes! I'll give it to her!
    * You can count on me, Mr. Teddy Bear...
  * Mr. Hat (Really Peeved!) 
    * ###
  * PRen (apologetic) 
    * Er... Sorry! \\\ "Mr. Hat." Got it!
    * You can count on me, Mr. HAT!!
  * [PRen] 
    * "Mr Hat" gives me a final admonishing, doubtful glance...
    * ...And pops out of existence.
    * Meanwhile...
  * Blue-Hair Girl (battlemode) 
    * AUTOFIRE!!!
  * Bosozoku Girl 
    * Karsht! Seivnitz!
  * Red-Hair Witch 
    * Flash Flood! Hail Storm!
  * [PRen] 
    * Blue-Hair just dropped a... \\\ ... pitching machine?
    * And it's firing baseballs off like a machine gun!
    * And that's on TOP of the beatdown that she's already handing out...
    * And... They're down.
    * Whew! That was crazy.
  * (PRen) (freak sideglance) 
    * Though... \\\ ...Just what part of this day _hasn't_ been crazy?
  * (PRen) (slightly crazed laughter) 
    * If a rabbit hops through here checking his pocket watch...
    * ...it will just be par for the course!
  * **Transition: Fade to Black [Combat End]**
  * **Screen: Distorted Alley**
  * Annie (triumphant) 
    * All done!
  * PRen (smiling) 
    * Looks like it...
    * Though we're still in this place.
  * Annie (apologetic) 
    * Sorry about that first swing!
  * Annie (confident smile) 
    * But you looked fast... And those Lost Ones were right behind you.
  * PRen (freaked) 
    * Yeah. Scared the hell out of me!
  * PRen (whine smile) 
    * (But what made you think I was _that_ fast!)
  * Annie (reassuring eyes closed) 
    * No worries. \\\ And we haven't introduced ourselves yet.
  * Annie (smile) 
    * My name is Annie Bass. \\\ Just call me Annie.
  * PRen (worried sideglance) 
    * (Name? Shit!) \\\ (Can't use PRen!) \\\ (Oh wait, I know...)
  * **Note: Switch from "PRen" to "Ren" here.**
  * Ren (neutral) 
    * ... I'm... Ren. Good to meet you.
  * Annie (smile) 
    * Ren, good to meet you, too.
  * Annie (humorous doubt) 
    * Oh is that your real name? \\\ Sounds almost like a game name.
  * Ren (smile sideglance) 
    * (Damn! Got me! It IS the name I use for female characters.)
  * Ren (embarrassed laugh) 
    * Heh, heh!
    * Yeah, my regular name is PRen.
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Oh, I see! Parents stuck you with a boy's name?
    * No worries! I was pretty much a tomboy myself!
  * Annie (thoughtful) 
    * "Ren" is good too though. So feminine!
  * Ren (blush sideglance) 
    * Yep, that's me, Ren!
    * ("So Feminine"... I really walked into that one!)
  * Annie (puzzled) 
    * What? Is something wrong?
  * Annie (excited) 
    * Wait, is that Mr. Extractor? \\\ How did you get it?
    * Can I have it? \\\ Here, take Mr. Bat!
  * Ren (sideglance) 
    * (Mr. Bat, Mr Extractor, Mr Hat...)
    * (Starting to see a pattern here.)
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie trades the bat back to me. And then happily starts swinging "Mr. Extractor" around.
  * Ren (embarrassed sideglance) 
    * Umm... "Mr Hat" gave it to me. He was a...
    * ... talking Teddy Bear.
    * And then he went "pop" and vanished.
  * Annie (shocked) 
    * Wow.
  * Ren (shadow blush) 
    * (You think I'm crazy, right?)
  * Annie (very happy) 
    * You pulled me out of the Rift, Summoned Mr Hat, and returned both of my weapons!
    * You're awesome! \\\ And you're not even a witch!
  * Annie (dubious) 
    * I mean, I'm pretty sure you're not a witch.
    * You're not, are you?
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * A witch?
  * Annie (puzzled) 
    * Yeah, a witch. Like me. You knew that right? \\\ I mean, you pulled me out of the Rift!
  * Ren (shock) 
    * You're a witch?
    * Witches are real?
  * Ren (shadow smile) 
    * (I guess I should be happy that I'm not one!)
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Okay, so let me explain...
  * **Screen: Distorted Pedestrian Street**
  * [Ren] 
    * I explain about the museum last night, getting her bat.
    * Then blacking out and waking up today in bed.
    * Then going back to Center, and stumbling into this place.
    * I kind of skip the part about being a boy and the world ending.
    * (It's okay to skip the small stuff!)
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Wow. That's pretty wild.
    * You just walked into this place?
  * Ren (puzzled) 
    * Yeah, it was like... crossing a threshold.
    * Or stepping through a curtain.
    * But I can't find a way back now.
    * And...
  * Ren (serious) 
    * I feel like there's something wrong here.
    * Like this whole area is a bomb about to blow.
    * And I need to fix it. ... Somehow.
  * Ren (puzzled) 
    * I think killing those "Lost Ones" helped.
    * But like... more needs to be done.
  * Annie (serious) 
    * I see...
    * Okay, the "Lost Ones" are failed witches.
    * And I think we're in a Witches Cocoon.
    * But it's a big one.
  * Ren (puzzled) 
    * Cocoon?
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Cocoons are... sort of bubbles in reality.
    * Temporary pockets of spacetimey stuff.
    * Quantum widgjitness thingie...
  * Ren (shadow smile) 
    * (Goodbye comprehensible technical explanation!)
  * Ren (serious) 
    * ...
    * So, we're in a sort of "bubble" in reality?
    * (Somehow... That makes sense to me. Like I already knew it)
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Yes. Only, ordinarily it should be much smaller.
  * Annie (puzzled) 
    * And it shouldn't be possible to enter it.
  * Ren (puzzled) 
    * Oh?
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Cocoon's form when a witch first becomes a witch.
    * Happened to me too after I read that book.
    * Lost Ones are witches who fail, get overloaded, go bad.
    * They just go crazy... And start attacking everything.
  * Ren (serious) 
    * So if we're still in the bubble, then there are more Lost Ones?
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Yeah, probably.
  * Ren (sigh) 
    * ...
  * Ren (thinking) 
    * Okay, I've got your weapon now.
    * I should probably get some better clothes.
  * Annie 
    * There's a clothing store over there...
    * We can just smash and grab!
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * What? I can't do that...
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * Wait... Is is it stealing if you take it from a bubble in reality?
    * Where the owner doesn't even exist?
  * Annie (big smile) 
    * Nope! All good!
  * Ren (thoughtful fractal eyes) 
    * (Actually...)
    * (I was wishing for a weapon earlier and now I have one...)
    * I wonder...
  * **Transition: Gold Flash**
  * **Screen: Distorted Storefront**
  * Old Man (inquiring) [Old man, in 50s?, receding gray hair, but in good shape, somewhat antique attire] 
    * You rang?
  * Ren (embarrassed) 
    * Umm... Maybe?
  * Old Man (enraged) 
    * YOU! ... WHAT IS THAT??
    * Garbage. Garbage! \\\ UTTER TRASH!
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * Huh?
  * [Ren] 
    * Suddenly the old man grabs me by the collar and yanks me into the darkness of his store.
  * **Screen: Black**
  * Ren (offscreen) 
    * ANNIE! HELP!
  * **END**



* * *

  * **Extras**
  * Changes from WW Original: 
    * Entirely new. Replaces original Ch 6.
    * Qualification: Some small bits are snatched from various parts of the original story.




	7. Assault and Alteration

  * **Changes from WW Original: Entirely new.**
    * (Almost) Entirely new.
  * **Screen: Distorted Storefront**
  * Ren (offscreen) 
    * ANNIE! HELP!
  * Annie (confident smile) 
    * Ren, it's okay! The first time is rough for everyone.
    * Just relax. It will be fine!
    * (Probably.)
  * Ren (offscreen) 
    * WHAT?? I'M BEING ASSAULTED!
  * Old Man (offscreen) 
    * Trash! Abomination!
    * (RIP! RIP! RIP!)
  * Ren 
    * No! My jacket! My shirt!
    * I love that shirt! \\\ Blue and white stripes are the best!
  * Annie (shadow smile) 
    * Yeah, he was pretty much like this with me too.
  * Old Man (offscreen) 
    * Unbelievable! \\\ BLASPHEMY!!!
    * (YANK! YANK! RIP!)
  * Ren (offscreen) 
    * My shoes, my pants, my...
    * ...
    * How did you even get those off??
    * What are you, a freaking magician or something?
  * Annie (shadow smile) 
    * ...
  * Old Man (offscreen) 
    * You like stripes? \\\ I'LL GIVE YOU STRIPES!!
    * RIGHT ACROSS YOUR PLUMP ASS!!
  * Ren (offscreen) 
    * Oooooww!
  * Old Man (offscreen) 
    * AND YOUR FAT TITTIES TOO!
  * Ren (offscreen) 
    * YEEP!
    * ...
    * Oh... \\\ Actually, that feels pretty good...
  * Annie (shadow smile) 
    * ...
  * Ren 
    * What now?? \\\ No, stop!
    * ... What are you doing to my legs?
    * Oh... \\\ Damn, that feels weird!
  * Annie (thoughtful) 
    * Wow, is he going even further than he went with me?
  * Ren (offscreen) 
    * No, no, no...
    * ... Wait... \\\ ... Huh.
    * Oh, that fits really well!
    * Not too tight, not too loose. Just firm. \\\ ... Pretty comfortable actually.
  * Annie (shadow smile) 
    * (I'm sure that sounds worse than it actually is.)
  * Old Man (offscreen) 
    * Aaah... Much better. Such a relief.
    * Heads up, Miss Bass!
  * [Ren] 
    * ... And... I'm tossed head over heels out of the shop!
  * Annie (confident smile) 
    * I gotcha, Ren!
  * Ren (upset, and upside down) **[Now in battlesuit]**
    * I've been raped!
  * Annie (smiling) 
    * Oh, its not that bad... And...
    * Nice one and a half somersault, Ren!
  * Ren (surprised, upside down) 
    * I can't believe you caught me!
  * Ren (very happy) 
    * That's so cool!
  * [Ren] 
    * Somehow, Annie caught me in some crazy cheerleader type hold...
    * I'm upside down, Annie holding my hands, legs draped over her shoulder..
  * (Ren) (shadow smile upside down) 
    * I'm upside down. \\\ I'm wearing a skirt.
    * Gravity plus upside down skirt equals...
  * Annie (big smile) 
    * Oh, striped panties! Classic!
    * Blue and white is your favorite, right?
  * Ren (blush shock) 
    * Yikes! Let me down!
    * LET ME DOWN!
  * Ren (shadow blush eyes closed, right side up now) 
    * I did NOT ask for striped panties!!!
  * Annie (smile eyes closed) 
    * :P
  * Annie (smile) 
    * Ren's new battle suit is really nice Mr. Cohen!
    * So cute! And it's a perfect match for her hair!
  * Mr. Cohen (smiling) **[aka Old Guy]**
    * Thank you Miss Bass,
    * Sorry, I didn't say hello earlier.
  * Mr. Cohen (angry) 
    * I got distracted by my new customer...
    * That trash she was wearing...
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * Aww... No, that was cute! ...
    * She obviously snatched them off her boyfriend!
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * (What?)
  * Mr. Cohen (surprised amusement) 
    * Oh, you think so?
  * Annie (delighted) 
    * Ahh, the sweet smell of a boy, saturating your skin, the air around you!
    * I totally understand!
    * But... Doing it in public! Wow!
  * (Ren) (upset) 
    * Please don't give me this... "I-know-you're-a-pervert-and-I-don't-mind" look!
  * Mr. Cohen (laughing) 
    * Hah, hah, I see!
  * Mr. Cohen (smile) 
    * But tell me, how's your battlesuit working out?
  * Annie 
    * Just great! Thank you!
    * See? [Brush, brush.] The blood splatters and gore wipe right off!
    * Good as new!
  * **Image: Ren Bent over, Freaked at realizing she's in a skimpy sailor battlesuit**
    * **Alternatively: Looking at herself in reflective window of shop.**
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie and the old guy keep talking, but I've got to see how I look...
    * A sailor dress... Bare midriff... And the skirt... SO SHORT!
    * Stockings! So sexy! BUT NOT ON ME!!!
    * Though they do feel kind of... good...
    * No, I mean WEIRD! Not GOOD! Ha ha ha!
    * Shoes. Hmm... Sensible. And they _do_ fit well.
    * And a black coat? \\\ Okay, that's kind of badass!
    * And the chest... Okay... No hiding from them now...
    * Yep, those are definitely breasts. Boobs, Hooters, Headlights, Melons
    * And they're definitely MY breasts, boobs, etc.
    * My breasts look so good! (sob)
    * Actually... \\\ They are pretty well covered up... Whew!
    * Wait... Am I wearing a sports bra? (Jiggle!)
    * HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT ON??
    * Oh, and it has blue and white stripes. Yay?
    * Damn. ... Old dude really is a magician!
    * (I hope he's gay. Please let him be gay!)
    * And I'm NOT thinking about the gap between the thigh highs and bottom of the short skirt.
    * (The totally not-secure-in-any-way short skirt.)
    * Not thinking about the striped panties either!
    * Nope. Nope! Totally not thinking about those!
  * **Screen: Distorted Storefront,**
    * **Slightly zoomed out. You can now read "E Cohen - Clothier" at the top of the display window.**
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie's still talking to the old guy, Mr. Cohen, about something.
  * Annie (smile eyes closed) 
    * Don't worry, I will.
  * Mr Cohen (smile) 
    * Good. That will be a big help.
    * Ah, Miss Ren is it? And how do you like it?
  * Ren (blush) 
    * It's really nice. ...
  * Ren (frown sideglance) 
    * Just not what I was expecting.
  * Mr Cohen (laugh) 
    * No, I imagine not. Bit of a change, eh?
  * Ren (suspicious) 
    * Hmm...
  * Mr. Cohen (smiling) 
    * That one is free, in appreciation for last night.
    * And I look forward to doing business with you in the future.
    * Oh and one more thing...
  * [Ren] 
    * The old man hands me a black backpack. Not very big, but the leather looks expensive.
    * I look inside and find my phone, wallet, keys.
    * I slip it on, and am surprised that it fits so securely.
    * It goes perfectly with my "battlesuit". Even has some bright red highlights.
    * Did this guy just instantly craft all of this stuff?
  * Ren (serious) 
    * (This and the suit... These really are great gifts.)
  * Ren (respectful) 
    * Thank you very much, Mr Cohen. You've been very kind.
  * [Ren] 
    * I bow deeply in appreciation.
    * To my surprise, he bows back, just as deeply.
  * Mr Cohen (respectful) 
    * My pleasure, Lady Ren.
  * Ren (shadow shock) 
    * ( _Lady_ Ren??)
  * Mr Cohen (smile) 
    * Well, this has been fun...
    * ... but I think you two have business to attend to, so I'll be off.
  * Annie (smile) 
    * Thanks again Mr Cohen.
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * Goodbye...
  * Ren (angry) 
    * But next time, I'm dressing myself!
    * [Ren]
    * The old guy just laughs, steps back into the shop...
    * And the whole shop disappears.
  * **Transition: Gold Flash**
  * **Screen: Distorted Street**
  * Ren (shadow smile eyes closed) 
    * Seriously, if that rabbit with a stopwatch hops through here...
    * I'm not even going to blink.
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Are you ready...
    * ... _Lady Ren_?
  * Ren (slightly freaked) 
    * Noooo! Don't do that!
  * Ren (puzzled) 
    * What was that about, anyway?
  * Annie (puzzled) 
    * Hmmm...
  * Ren (embarrassed sideglance) 
    * Anyway, let's go.
  * [Ren] 
    * Weapons ready, we set out.
  * **Transition: Fade to Black**
  * [Ren] 
    * ... Five minutes later...
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Nothing.
  * Annie (frown) 
    * Yeah, kind of disappointing.
  * Ren (thoughtful) 
    * ...
    * I'm starting to get more of a feel for this "bubble" thing...
    * It's not just a single bubble... More like a cluster of bubbles.
  * Annie (puzzled) 
    * Really? How can you tell?
  * Ren (serious) 
    * It's like I can sort of see... the boundaries of the bubbles.
    * And there's a bubble all around this block...
    * But this...
  * **Screen: Distorted Street but with Round Portal/Tunnel in Air**
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Leads to the next bubble.
    * I think.
  * Annie (smile) 
    * Gotcha. Okay, Let's go!
    * ... Again. Ha ha hah!
  * [Ren] 
    * I take Annie's hand.
    * We ready our weapons...
    * And step through the portal.
  * **Screen: Distorted Elevated Crosswalk: Ren and Annie facing a small horde of Witches**
  * **END**




	8. Altercation and Emulation

  * **Screen: Tunnel between bubbles**
    * Like a walkway through a glass tunnel about 10 feet wide, Ren and Annie walking down the middle.
  * [Ren] 
    * We walk in silence through the "tunnel". It's about 10 feet wide, eerily silent.
    * The boundary wall shimmers like a thick soap bubble. The world outside seems to shift and fluctuate.
    * Ahead lies the next bubble. \\\ The bubble behind is gone, subsided.
    * We reach the portal at the far end of the tunnel.
    * Annie is still holding my hand, I look at her and she gives me a big grin.
    * She really seems like the gung ho type...
    * Not like my calm methodical approach.
    * But I can't help but grin back, and then carefully...
    * ..."Step across the threshold" again.
  * **Screen: Distorted Elevated Crosswalk: Ren and Annie facing a small horde of Witches**
    * An elevated cross walk over a roadway.
  * [Ren] 
    * Immediately, we find ourselves facing 9 witch girls. Six of those bosozoku girls, two snipers, and one girl wielding what looks like an impossibly large hammer.
  * Annie (fight/charge) 
    * CHARGE!
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie yells as she charges towards the right-most Bosozoku girl.
    * I stay back to cover the rear.
    * New to body, clothing, weapon... I need to take it slow...
    * ...
    * Well... That was the plan, at least...
  * Ren (fight/charge) 
    * DIE, YOU WITCHES!!!
  * [Ren] 
    * I do a crazy 10 foot jump, catch up with Annie and bring the bat down in an overhead smash on the Bosozoku on the left!
  * Ren (shock) 
    * WHAT AM I DOING!!!
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * Whoa, Ren... What's gotten into you?
  * Ren (freaked) 
    * I. Don't. Know!
    * YOU MUST BE CONTAGIOUS!
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie and I focus down our two opponents. Twenty seconds later,both are down...
  * Annie (fight/charge) 
    * NEXT!
  * Ren (fight/charge) 
    * IMMA GONNA CRUSH YOU ALL!
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * HA HA HA!
  * [Ren] 
    * Another twenty seconds of ferocious bat (and weird milk-jug-weapon) swings and...
    * Two more witches down.
  * Ren (fight/charge) 
    * HEY YOU, YOU WITH THE GUN! YEAH YOU!! YOU'RE DEAD!
  * Annie (pouting) 
    * Nooo! I had that one! Okay.. then, I'll take...
  * Annie 
    * YO, HAMMER GIRL! INCOMING!!
  * Ren (surprised) 
    * Mr Hat? and... Mr. Hat again?
  * [Ren] 
    * Bizarrely, a couple of those demonic teddy bears have appeared...
    * They join Annie in attacking the girl wielding an insanely massive hammer.
  * (Ren) (fighting) 
    * RARRGGHHH!
  * [Ren] 
    * The remaining three mobs (one sniper, two bosozoku) start focussing Annie...
    * So, I pivot, dodge, and take a couple of whacks at each of them to distract them.
  * Ren (surprised) 
    * Whoah!
  * [Ren] 
    * I'm getting in decent hits, but am having to dodge quite a bit...
    * And by "dodging", I mean hopping and cartwheeling like ninja cheerleader.
  * Ren (freaked) 
    * This is really cool, but its still freaking me out!
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Ren, switch out!
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie and I swap. Me on hammer girl, Annie on the trash mobs.
    * Teddy bear reinforcements are gone though.
  * Hammer Girl 
    * Blackfully. Dolefully. Dicity mastalle!
  * (Ren) (worried) 
    * Is that language? Maybe I just don't understand her?
    * But... Her eyes are crazed, body spastic, mouth foaming.
    * And she is definitely murderous.
  * [Ren] 
    * I focus on dodging the big attacks, at the cost of eating the smaller ones...
  * (Ren) (puzzled) 
    * How can I be doing this? I mean, I wasn't bad in fights before...
    * But, shouldn't I be weaker, not to mention clumsy as hell in this body?
  * [Ren] 
    * But nope... \\\ Dodge, dodge, \\\ Bonk, Bonk, BASH!
  * (Ren) (freaked) 
    * In fact, I'm moving almost EXACTLY like Annie...
  * (Ren) (Disappointed) 
    * ... Can't do that weird baseball juggling thing though....
  * Annie 
    * AUTOFIRE!
  * (Ren) (shadow smile) 
    * Or that pitching machine thing...
  * [Ren] 
    * Whoops, I have friends...
  * Mr Hat(s) [Group of four Mr Hats.] 
    * #$$## ... #$ ... #$! $$#!
  * Ren (smiling) 
    * Oh, hello Mr. Hat! \\\ ... And Mr. Hat the 2nd!
  * Ren (slightly freaked) 
    * And 3rd... \\\ And 4th...
  * (Ren) (shadow eyes) 
    * (Shark teeth smiles, razor sharp claws...)
    * (I might have trouble sleeping later.)
    * Many murderous teddy bears... Handle it!
  * Annie (fighting) 
    * I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME??
  * Ren (charge/fighting) 
    * WELCOME BACK, GIRLFRIEND!
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie's pitching machine has finished off those other witches.
    * Hmm... Four witches down, four bears spawned?
    * Is that what "Mr Extractor" does?
  * Ren (smile) 
    * Cool!
  * Ren (shadow smile) 
    * (But also, creepy as fuck!)
  * Hammer Girl 
    * Perat! Perate! PERATIMUS!
  * Annie 
    * HAT-HAT-HAT-HAT ATTACK!
  * Ren (shocked) 
    * Eeep!
    * (Oh, man. That's just gruesome!)
  * [Ren] 
    * And... It's over.
  * **Screen: Distorted Elevated Crosswalk [Fight Cleared]**
  * Annie (smile) 
    * And done...
    * Wow, Rennie, you're just as wild as I am!
    * And a total natural with Mr. Bat!
  * Ren (embarrassed smile) 
    * That was... weird.
    * I... I'm usually not like that!
    * I don't know what came over me.
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * And now you're back to "Ren"...
  * Ren (relieved) 
    * Yeah. Whew!
    * That was wild though. And...
  * Ren (big smile) 
    * Hella FUN!
  * Annie (laugh) 
    * ... And back to "Rennie"!
  * Ren (embarrassed smile) 
    * Yeah, sorry! I didn't mean to...
  * Annie (big smile) 
    * No worries! I like both Ren AND Rennie!
  * Ren (embarrassed) 
    * Th... Thanks.
  * Ren (shadow smile) 
    * (Annie is really direct.)
  * [Ren] 
    * It still freaks me out though...
    * Both skills AND personality?
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Umm... Before we go, I want to check the bodies...
  * Annie (worried sideglance) 
    * I... I'll leave that to you...
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Huh, that's odd...
    * She's changing...
  * [Ren] 
    * We fought nine girls, but now there's only one left - the hammer girl. But...
    * As Annie and I watch, the body morphs from a scantily clad, white haired foreigner... to a twenty-something, local-looking, office lady.
  * Annie (disturbed) 
    * Yeah. I see. ... Umm...
    * You check it out. I need to clean Mr. Extractor...
  * (Ren) (puzzled) 
    * Annie seems pretty tough...
  * (Ren) (serious) 
    * But I guess she has some limits after all.
  * [Ren] 
    * I hand Mr Bat to Annie to help her keep busy.
    * She looks relieved, then turns away to work on the weapons.
    * Well, I can't blame her. The body looks pretty bad.
    * But I grew up scavenging the edges of the war zone... I've seen worse.
    * I check the body. Nothing notable. ... About what I would expect from an office lady.
    * My eye is drawn to other things nearby: odd coins, blue soap, a kendama toy.
  * (Ren) (serious) 
    * I keep getting these weird intuitions... And the latest intuition says...
    * This stuff has a use... I should keep it.
  * (Ren) (shadow smile) 
    * Fine, fine, Mr. Mysterious Intuition!
  * [Ren] 
    * I stuff the items in the backpack. Hmm...
    * Backpack seems to hold more than I expected.
  * Annie (slightly nervous) 
    * Ready? I'm itching to go!
  * Ren (serious) 
    * Yep, I'm done.
  * [Ren] 
    * We do a double check of the current bubble, then take the tunnel to the next one...
  * **Screen: Distorted Plaza**
  * [Ren] 
    * Two bubbles later...
    * The third bubble was a little easier than the second... \\\ Easy mobs and one fireball tossing witch.
    * The fourth bubble was a challenge... Another hammer girl, and two fireball witches.
    * As before, the stronger witches left corpses, the others did not.
  * (Ren) (serious) 
    * More of that loot. And...
  * Ren (puzzled) 
    * How is all this stuff fitting in this backpack??
  * Annie (hopeful) 
    * Are we done then? Feels like the pressure is off.
  * Ren (serious) 
    * I think so. It feels safe now...
  * [Ren] 
    * Annie takes my hand, and...
    * Across the threshold again...
  * **Screen: Plaza**
    * Clear plaza, blue skies, buildings, Lady Aegis statue in center, surrounded by a few benches.
  * [Ren] 
    * I feel the bubble collapse behind us, and we find ourselves in a plaza.
  * Ren (happy) 
    * Ah... People, pets, street vendors... normal life... \\\ This is nice.
  * Girl A (surprised) 
    * Look, it's her! She changed her outfit!
    * And she has a girlfriend!
  * Girl B (impressed) 
    * Wow, that's hardcore cosplay!
    * Bloodsplatters, delinquent's bat, and... Industrial sized hair dryer??
  * Girl A (disdainful) 
    * Probably still has a fail boyfriend though...
  * Girl B (considering) 
    * Hmm... I don't know...
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * Come on, "girlfriend", lets get some snacks...
  * **Transition: Fade to Black**
  * [Ren] 
    * A little later... \\\ Annie and I are lounging on a bench in front of Lady Aegis.
    * So much weird stuff to think about, but all I can do is enjoy the everyday scene.
  * Annie (curious) 
    * Is this New Opulentia? It's different from how I remember.
  * Ren (smile) 
    * Yes, this is New Opulentia. \\\ It HAS grown fast...
  * [Ren] 
    * I wonder if she's from Lebona Isles?
    * Her accent.... \\\ And the bat was from Lebona, I think.
    * But... I think that if I ask about it... It would lead to where I found her...
    * Probably not something she wants to talk about right now...
    * ...
  * Ren (laughing) 
    * Freaked me out when you stuffed Mr Bat AND Mr Extractor in my tiny little backpack!
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * Ha ha, I KNEW that would get you!
    * I wanted to buy a hold-all too, but I was years away from being able to afford one.
    * And Mr. Cohen just GAVE it to you. AND the battlesuit.
    * Heh heh...
    * He's probably going to charge you through the nose for your next battle suit!
  * Annie (curious) 
    * So, what's this statue? Is it Greek or something?
  * Ren (smile) 
    * Oh that's Lady Aegis. Her statues are all through the city.
    * But all different... old woman, young girl, priestess, office lady, executive, etc.
  * Annie (surprised) 
    * So, they represent the AEGIS system that protects the city?
  * Ren (neutral) 
    * Right, they...
  * Ren (terrified) 
    * AAAAIEEEEEE!!!!!
  * **Screen: Lady Aegis statue looking at Ren**
  * [Ren] 
    * Suddenly there's a woman's face between me and Annie.
    * Only, it's not some woman, it's LADY AEGIS, and she's looking straight at me!
    * Drinks, snacks and backpack all explode away as I jump, dive, somersault away from the bench!
    * I land splayed on my butt, and look back in terror...
  * **Screen: Plaza**
  * [Ren] 
    * And everything is normal. Except for startled and bemused looks from Annie and passers by.
  * Ren (cry freaked) 
    * IT MOVED! \\\ IT WAS LOOKING RIGHT AT ME!!
  * Annie (baffled) 
    * Huh? The statue?
  * Ren (freaked) 
    * You... You didn't see it?
  * Annie (smiling) 
    * Nope!
  * (Ren) (worried) 
    * I imagined it? \\\ Am I going crazy?
  * (Ren) (sideglance) 
    * That would explain a lot...
  * [Ren] 
    * Cautiously, like approaching a monster in a haunted house, I approach the statue...
    * It's not moving. \\\ Whew!
  * Lady Aegis (neutral) 
    * ...
  * (Ren) (freaked) 
    * And... She just turned and looked at me again.
  * Lady Aegis (neutral) 
    * ...
  * (Ren) (freaked) 
    * ...
  * Lady Aegis (speaking) 
    * PRen...
    * **Note: Statue uses "PRen" not "Ren".**
  * Ren (very freaked) 
    * Ye... Ye... Yes???
    * (Heh. The statue, that no one else sees talking, knows my name!)
    * (Mental Health Officers will be seeing me reallll soon now!)
  * Lady Aegis (surprised) [Statue has very minimal expressions] 
    * ...
  * Lady Aegis (neutral) 
    * Did PRen eliminate the Space Time Flux Cluster?
  * Ren (freaked) 
    * (The Witches Cocoon?)
    * Ye... Yes, Ma'am!
    * I mean, Annie and I... \\\ Ye... Yes... We did!
  * Lady Aegis (neutral) 
    * ...
    * Many space time clusters plague the city.
    * Assistance by PRen and Annie Bass is requested.
  * Ren (less freaked, more concerned): 
    * More of them?
  * Lady Aegis: 
    * Twelve additional clusters are present. \\\ More are forming.
  * Ren (serious) 
    * That's... \\\ ... A lot.
  * Annie (smile) 
    * Ren, are you talking to that statue?
  * Ren (puzzled) 
    * Um, yes?
  * Lady Aegis (neutral) 
    * ...
  * Annie (shadow smile) 
    * Ren, is the nice statue talking back to you?
  * Ren (embarrassed) 
    * Oh! (She can't see the statue talking.)
  * Ren (shadow embarrassed) 
    * ...
  * Ren (freaked mad) 
    * Of course! \\\ Of course, the statue is talking to me!
    * Why would a nice normal thing like a statue NOT talking happen to me??
  * Annie (worried) 
    * ...
  * Lady Aegis (puzzled) 
    * ??
  * Ren (apologetic): 
    * Sorry, Annie. \\\ Yes it is. Really.
  * Annie (smiling) 
    * I see. I see. \\\ ... \\\ So what did the statue say?
  * Ren (serious) 
    * There are bubble clusters all over the city. \\\ The statue wants us to help.
  * Lady Aegis (pleased) 
    * ...
  * Annie (smiling) 
    * ...
    * You already decided to go, didn't you?
  * Ren (embarrassed): 
    * Umm... Yeah.
  * Annie (smiling) 
    * Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!
  * Ren (serious): 
    * ... \\\ You're pretty awesome, Annie.
  * Annie (big smile) 
    * Yep, I know!
  * Lady Aegis (slight smile) 
    * Thank you PRen.
    * Please proceed to...
  * [Ren] 
    * We (well, I) get directions from Lady Aegis, and start to head out...
  * Annie (serious) 
    * Hey lady...
    * How about some pizza after the next cluster? \\\ Getting kinda hungry here.
  * Ren (impatient/serious) 
    * Annie, what are you doing?
    * You can't bug Lady Aegis with that sort of thing!
    * Come on! Let's hop to it! \\\ Go, Go, GOOOOO!!!
  * Annie (laughing) 
    * Coming, Rennie!
  * **Transition: Fade to Black**
  * Lady Aegis (thoughtful) 
    * ...
    * [Annie Bass... Last Visit: June 6th to June 10th, 2029]
    * [Social Media Post 6/9/2029... "Rocking the Pie at Vincetti's Pizzeria! This stuff is AWESOME!!!"]
    * [Identifying: MeatExplosion, Extra Toppings, Extra Large]
    * [Placing Order...]
  * **END**




End file.
